loxanian_ramblingsfandomcom-20200215-history
Deities
The world of Tari is governed by many deities. There are many pantheons and all of them truly exist. The deities have to compromise in order to maintain peace and stability. Many legends exist from many different cultures relating to the creation of the universe and the lives of the people in it, but none of them are accurate. The only ones who know are the deities themselves and they were the ones who implanted these theories into the people's cultures to prevent the truth from getting out. Deities have multiple forms; Their true form, only can be seen by other deities, their Tari forms, or how they present themselves to Tariora, and their pantheonic forms, how they present themselves/how they are seen by individual groups. Deities also have different forms for whether they are percieved as benevolent, neutral, or malevolent or as gods or demons. In the Reni Orethaidza pantheon they are referred to as the Thurmaxie form for benevolent and the Dexianmaxie form for malevolent. These forms also apply to demigods, half gods, and any other ethereal beings including ghosts, Audettes, and Pastels, with minor changes to compensate for physiological differences. Each deity gains power by the number of followers they have. This means if anyone starts believing that anything is a deity it will become one. If only one person believes the deity's power is heavily limited. These are known as "minor deities". There are some pantheons describing the same gods. These are known as "core pantheons". These pantheons describe the true centers of power in the universe. In order for a pantheon to be considered a core pantheon, you do not have to have the same name for each of the gods or the exact same skill set but the same general idea and number, for you're still worshiping the same deities. For example, most Loxanians worship the Loxanian Pantheon in which the gods, or Lairu, are the same gods as the Eti Unnellano Pantheon with an added member. While the added member, Arla, may not be a core goddess, she still holds her place in the Loxanian Pantheon as an influential goddess. Not all pantheons believing in the same gods worship the core pantheon, though. The Ketsu and Eroikai people of Kan have different names and skills for the same true gods while not being the core gods worshiped in the Loxanian Pantheon. There are also still monotheistic religions, such as the Empannoikella religion and its primary deity, Empann. The closest approximation modern Tariora have to the core gods are through the Loxanian Pantheon. It is a fusion of the ancient Kusuke and Shi primary pantheons to create the powerful and highly accurate pantheon of today. It is the most accurate because the Shi were so pious they had a solid understanding of the order of the gods and the Kusuke's etha could be used to better tell the individual characteristics and nuances of each god. Since modern Loxanians are the descendants of Kusuke with much Shi influence from the environment of early Lox, the pantheons merged and evolved over time. Category:Overall Category:Kairu